In J. Prakt. Chem., 35, 41 (1967), the base-catalyzed action of hydrogen sulfide on certain 1, 2-diketones and certain glyoxylic acid esters are reported. However, the reduction of pyrroleglyoxylic acid esters and the marked improvement in the process occassioned by utilizing pressure, which characterizes this invention, are not disclosed in this reference. The end products of the process of the subject invention are 1-loweralkyl-pyrrole-2-acetates (I) which have been reported in the literature as being useful intermediates in the preparation of 5-aroyl-pyrrole-2-acetic acid derivatives having antiinflammatory activity (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,826; 3,803,169; 3,846,447 and 3,957,818).